Water condensation in steam pipes can lead to potential accidents and system failures in a steam pipe system.
One of the concerns to such a system is the excitation of water hammer that may lead to serious consequences including damaged vents, traps, regulators and piping. The water hammer is caused by accumulation of condensed water that is trapped in a portion of horizontal steam pipes. The fast flowing steam over the condensed water causes ripples in the water creating buildup of turbulence and resulting in the water formation of a solid mass or slug that fills the pipe. The slug of the condensed water can travel at the speed of the steam striking the first elbow that is encountered in its path. The force can be comparable to a hammer blow and can be sufficiently large to break the back of the elbow.
There is a need for monitoring systems and methods that sustains the conditions next to a steam pipe to be monitored in real time.